Promise
by EmilyAndTheDiamonds
Summary: Rewrite of "Welcome to the Tombs" and then rewrite of season 4 with Rickdrea. (No longer a one-shot! ReUploaded)
1. Chapter 1

He had him at gunpoint. Rick could feel the gun on the side of his head. The Governor, he'd captured him, he was about to die. He would never see Carl again. Never see Judith. But just then the gun pulled away. Rick turned to look at the reason why. He saw Andrea stood with her own gun pointed at the Governor. _What's she doing? He'll kill her _was all he could think. "Rick, go!" She shouted at him, snapping him out of his trance of confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off again "Go!" She shouted again. And with that he left. He made a mental plan that as soon as he got back to the prison he would get a group and go to rescue Andrea; He had no doubt in his mind that the Governor would torture or even kill her. As he left he heard the Governors voice muffled by the door. "Ah, Andrea darling, trying to be a hero again are we?" He heard. After that he ran towards the entrance of Woodberry, determined to get out as soon as possible.

* * *

Once Rick returned to the prison he was met by a worried but relived group. Straight away he organised a meeting between the group to get Andrea out of Woodberry. Hershel spoke up first to argue against his point "Rick, we almost lost you today. Would it really be worth risking all of our lives just to save one?"  
"I'd be dead if it wasn't for her I **owe** her my life" Rick argued back.  
"I think Daddy's right, one person's not worth all of us being put at risk" Maggie then told him.

After about an hour of discussion Rick was outvoted, everyone was staying where they were.

* * *

Andrea suddenly woke up with a sharp crack across her face. She tried to move but found her wrists were handcuffed tightly to a chair, so tight in fact they were drawing blood. She looked up to see the Governors face, he was the one who had woke her up with a punch. "Ah _darling_/you're awake" He said with a evil smile. She tried to shout back at him but found she had a material bound tightly around her mouth too, making it impossible to speak. She then looked around to see if the was any help anywhere but instead her eyes met a table full of shining sharp objects. _fuck_ she though _he gonna kill me now..._ As if he read her mind he nodded "For you my darling. Might make you think twice before betraying me next time" _Next time?_ she thought _Does that mean he's not killing me? _Just then he hit her around the head again. "Look at me bitch. I want to see you hurt" He said leaning towards the table of instruments and picking one at random. He marvelled at it for a moment; A slightly blunt knife with a jagged edge. _Perfect_ He thought. He ran the blade gently under her chin, not hard enough to cut but just trying to scare her, and then trailed it along to where the cloth that prevented her from talking was. In a swift movement he cut it. Instantly she spat "You sick fucking bastard. Let me go!". Since she had saved Rick she had tried to escape Woodberry again but he had kept her confined to a single room. He moved the blade to her chin and dug slightly harder, moving her head up to look him in the eye. "Stay quiet bitch" He said then removing the blade which had left a faint red line. "Fuck you!" She shouted back. In response he then moved the blade towards the area of skin near her ear and dug it into her skin, causing her to cry out in pain. "I said fucking **quiet**!" He said before moving the knife down her cheek, leaving a deep cut in its path. She cried out again as he did. He stopped just before her mouth. "I didn't want to have to kill you darling" He said close to her face, smirking proudly. Just then there was a knock in the door. "Governor, Martinez wants to speak to you" Milton spoke through the door. "Okay, I'll just be a minute" He called back. Andrea was just about to shout for help when he put his hand over her mouth. "Make a single noise and you'll **wish** you were dead" He whispered to her "I'll be back soon" he added quietly and he stabbed the knife through her trousers and into her thigh before he walked to the door and slipped out. Once Andrea was sure he had left she look down to the blade. She felt blood gushing down her face from the cut. At this rate she'd bleed to death. She moved her leg up, wincing at the slight movement, and pulled the knife out. She cried out again as it moved but she had to have it out. _I can get these cuffs off if I try_ she thought as she moved her had so she could try and unclip them. After what must have been five minutes she managed to get her left handcuff off. She had a ring of blood from where they were. She moved to the other hand and worked on freeing it. The right cuff came off in a shorter amount of time but still left the same wounds as the opposite.

She stood up quickly, determined to get out before the Governor returned. Se felt cold and light headed from the blood loss already. Her shirt was soaked red from it. She then ran as fast as she could to the fence. It was dark outside but the room she was in before was pitch black so her eyes were Pre-adjusted. She climbed up an over the fence and then started towards the prison, the knife in her pocket.

* * *

Rick was on watch first thing in the morning. It was a cold day already. He saw someone heading towards the gates. They moved as slow as a walker would do. In fact Rick was sure the figure was a walker until he looked at it through the scope of his gun. Then he saw. _It was Andrea_. Feeling guilt in his stomach at the state she was in he ran as fast as he could towards her. He opened her gate but before she could even get in, she collapsed. In panic he picked her up and took her inside the gates. He shut the gate again and headed for Hershel's cell. She was almost ice cold in his hands. He could feel her ribs through her blood-soaked shirt, meaning the bastard if an ex-boyfriend of hers had been keeping her from eating for a while too.

* * *

A few hours later Andrea was in Hershel's bed, fixed up. Rick was relived to find out the blood had came from her cheek and not somewhere more fatal. Rick knocked on the cell bars and then came in to check on her. He felt like it was his fault all if this had happened to her. When he saw her she was sat on the corner bed against the wall. She was still in to red shirt she had arrived in, he made a mental note to get her a new one. Also her cargo pants were cut into shorts so Hershel could stitch up her leg. She looked up at him blankly but didn't say anything. "Hershel says you'll be fine, it's just gonna leave a scar"  
"Hm, 'fine'. I look like the damn joker" She replied. The cut the Governor had made down her face had to be stitched up as well as her leg. He looked at her for a second for sitting on the edge of the bed. He got a little closer to get a better look at her face "What happened?" He asked.  
"Nothing that you'd care about" she replied. Rick wasn't sure if she was trying to guilt trip him or she thought he genuinely didn't care about her.  
"What? Why wouldn't I care?"  
"Well you've left me for dead, **twice**, for a start" she said moving her knees up to her chest and putting her arms around them. When she moved she revealed a dark hand mark on her arm. Rick felt even more guilt as she spoke.  
"Did he give you that too?" He asked looking towards the hand-shaped bruise.  
She shook her head "No, that was you too". He shook his head. He couldn't have possibly done that to her. He'd carried her in here as careful as he held Judith. "Don't you remember last time I came to visit?" He though back. He was a little rough with her but not **that** rough. He moved his hand over to the mark and gently put his hand over it. She was right, it was him, a perfect match. Even more guilt flooded over him "You did that when you were pulling me about by my arm." She then pointed to the scrapes on her knees "You have me these when you made me kneel down in front of your group" She carried on listing the injuries he had caused her and with each one, however slight, he felt worse. He was never a more physical cop before. He usually never manhandled suspects and just talked to them. He even got the name 'Officer Friendly'  
Not knowing what to say, he simply corrected her with "It's not **my** group, it's **yours** too"  
"Bullshit" She said getting off of the bed "I know you all hate me, including you."  
"Andrea, sit down, you've lost too much blood" Andrea did as he said and sat back down  
"A fucking apology might be nice next time you do leave me for dead"  
"Andrea, I'm sorry, really"  
"I don't even know why I bothered coming here, I should've just let him kill me. You didn't even deny that you hate me."  
He felt his heart break a little upon hearing that. Such a strong woman wishing she was dead. She had been like this before though, after her sister died "I swear I don't hate you"  
"I saved your ass even after you had been such a dick to me and you just left me to die. You want to know what happened then?" He sat listening but wasn't sure if he wanted to know "He had me locked in a cellar room for a week after you left and I only got fed twice and then after that he hit me around the head with a bat which is how I got this" She said pointing to another bruise on her temple "Then I woke up to _him_ hitting me and handcuffed to a fucking chair which was so tight it made me bleed and I couldn't even scream or make anyone know I was there because he had gagged me. Then when he cut it off I shouted at him then he cut into my face with this" She said taking out the still bloody blade and opening his hand and placing it in it. "And he'd have killed me if Milton hadn't knocked on the door and told him some other idiot wanted him. But before he left to make sure I didn't try shouting when he was gone he left he stabbed me in the leg and left that" she said looking to the knife held in his open hand which made Rick squirm with guilt "in my leg. And the only reason I got out without bleeding to death whilst he was gone is because I pulled the damn thing out of my leg and somehow managed to get the cuffs off with it" By this point she was almost crying with her anger and having to re tell the events of the previous nights "Then I just ran... So you wanted to know what happened, there. You know" She had balled her fists in anger of the story "You hate me and you've got the knife, you may as fell finish the job" Rick discarded the blade to the side of the bed and got a little closer to him and then pulled her into a hug. He made sure he was gentle with her so he didn't hurt her anymore than he already had. She stayed stif in his arms before breaking down and crying. He rubbed her back just as gentle as before once he felt her start to cry.  
"I'm sorry Andrea.. I don't hate you and I promise I'll not let you get hurt again" Was all he could say in response..


	2. Chapter 2

**-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-**

**Hi, so, I'm back (duh) and I have a new chapter! I was actually debating wether or not to keep this as a one shot but that label has officially been removed. It might be a bit snippy and short though as I'm currently also writing chapters for my stories The Survivors and What Doesn't Kill You. Also, thanks to Jonsamforever for reviewing! **

**-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-**

Andrea had been at the prison for three days now and had came out of Hershel's cell and into her own. The group had organised to have her cell two doors away from anyone else's and she had to have her cell door locked at night in case she had a _funny_ turn.

Rick had been the one to tell her this.

_"What? You're just keeping me prisoner?"_ he could remember her saying._ "It's just a safety precaution, Andrea"_ He replied

_"Bullshit, Rick. You think that I'm the Governor! I'm not, I swear! That's why I came here, I thought I had a chance" _ She paused for a second, Looking at his gun, then with a deadly serious expression_ "Can you shoot me?" _She had asked in a quieter, calmer voice.

Rick was astounded at that, it was the second time she'd asked him to off her _"No! Andrea, you __**are not**__ too far gone, okay?"_

She didn't respond to the question but simply retreated to her newly allocated cell

And now, on the third day of her stay at the prison, she hadn't left her cell and had hardly ate anything and many members of the group had began to worry about her. At one random interval Hershel had pulled Rick aside to talk "Rick, we need to talk about Andrea"

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"She's not going to make it. Her wounds aren't healing as they should and she hasn't eaten a good meal in over ten days. She needs to start eating so she can heal or most likely within the next five days she'll die"

Rick nodded. By this point he was at least two shades paler. "Shall I try and make her eat now?"

The elder man nodded and with that he set off to the kitchens. He grabbed a packet of oatmeal mix and made it. He even added some of the limited supply of sugar to it. After that he set off to her cell. And much to his surprise, when he got there she was no where to be found. After checking the whole of cell block C he couldn't find her either. He walked outside. It was still cold and winter was clearly approaching. He saw a blonde figure sat about a metre from the fence, watching the gathering walkers. As he approached her she didn't even register him until he saw next to her.

"Why are you out here?" He asked

"I'm dying" She said still looking at the walkers "When I turn make sure I don't hurt anyone any more than I already have, okay?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I trust that you won't hesitate to kill me when I do turn"

He examined her face as she spoke. He could tell by her expression she wasn't after his attention, she was being serious. Then his eyes drifted to her cheek. The skin around her cut still looked angry and red which contrasted to her now pale face. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked like she'd been crying.

"Andrea, you aren't going to turn. You just need to eat and you'll get better" he said offering her the bowl.

She shook her head a little "Someone else needs that more than me"

"Andrea, really, they don't. Hershel says you'll be dead in less than a week if you don't eat and I am **not** loosing you again. I made a promise to you, when you first came back. I said I wouldn't let you get hurt. That includes you hurting you"

She looked at the bowl and then to Rick. "It hurts"

Rick suddenly felt stupid. He presumed that her lack of eating was just her being stubborn, trying to get on his nerves, not that it actually caused her any physical pain.

"Please, Andrea, try"

And with that she timidly took the bowl with shaky fingers. As she took a spoonful she winced. After she swallowed she looked up at him. "Can I stop?" She asked.

Rick shook his head "Try and eat it. You'll get better then"

"All of it?" She asked looking at the bowl. He nodded, feeling guilty.

After about an hour she had finished. Her eyes were watering and her cut on her cheek was started to bleed a little again. He smiled at her "Well done, you did good" He said gently wiping away the blood from her face with the edge of his sleeve. He stood up then and offered his hand to her so she could help herself up. She did but was wobbly on her legs. He walked slowly with her back to the prison.

* * *

Andrea was laid in her cell when she heard the all-to-familiar sound of a babies crying. After about a minute of it, she started the reasonably long journey to Ricks cell. Inside she found him trying to sooth the 10-month-old girl. The former officer didn't even notice the blonde stood in the doorway as he was so preoccupied.

"You okay there?" She asked

Rick looked up a little startled "She won't settle" he complained.

"..I've got an idea to prove that you do _actually_ trust me.."

"You still don't believe me?"

She shook her head "No.. But my idea is that you let me help you with Judith"

"No" Rick said flatly "You're too weak yourself"

The blonde gave him a look that could only really be compared to that of a saddened puppy "Please Rick.. I'll sit down" Truthfully, she was still probably a little too weak. In the old world she would still be in hospital. But that world was gone and she knew it. She had to start pulling her weight.

He looked at her. He couldn't bare that face she was giving him. He sighed, already defeated. "Sit down then, take it easy".

She sat down next to him on the bed. Just before Rick passed. Judith over Andrea spoke again "Wait.. She won't be scared of me, will she?" She asked with a genuine look of concern on her face.

"Unless you shout she won't"

"Are you sure? I mean I've seen my reflection so I know to her I'd probably look like a monster to her.."

Rick felt the urge to pull her in then and kiss her then tell her to shut up. To tell her she was just as beautiful as ever. He'd wanted to do this since the department store when she had told him about her sister, mermaids and unicorns. But now he wanted to do it more than ever. But he knew he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair on her. Rick gave her his daughter without another word. She carried on crying as Andrea laid her on her shoulder and rocked her slightly. And with that, her loud cries turned into more of soft whimpers. Suddenly after she started up again "Hey, hey. Judy, it's okay." She whispered to her "Look. Daddy's still here" She said turning so the small girl could see her father. She calmed down again and Rick chuckled at the sight he was met with. Judith had one of Andreas loose blonde curls in her mouth and was sucking it with an innocent look on her face as she looked up at him. "What?" Andrea asked.

"I think my daughter's trying to eat you" he said as he gently pulled the drool covered lock from Judiths mouth.

"It's fine" She said smiling faintly "I needed to get in the shower anyway"

He nodded "Then go and get something to eat"

She nodded then and took Judith from her shoulder and passed her to her father. She then walked over to the door.

"Okay then. Bye Rick" she said with a faint smile "Bye Judith" She said waving at her. The small girl smiled at her and opened then shut her hand a few times, showing that she was saying goodbye, but as soon as did leave she looked over to her father with a sad exspression. Rick looked back at the youngest Grimes. "I know Judy, I'll miss her too. She'll be back though" He whispered to her before kissing her small forehead.

**-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-**

**So, I'll try updating soon-ish. Please Review if you think it was good or even if you think it was bad and you have any tips for me! =)**

**-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-**


	3. Chapter 3

After Rick had dropped Judith off at Beth's cell at her request he set off on a patrol outside. The day was still cold despite the sun now being out. He walked over and across the field to the fence where Andrea had been sat. He stood there for a moment, thinking of the story she had told him of her time with the Governor. _Asshole_ Rick instantly thought. He just really didn't understand why he would want to hurt Andrea **that** much. He must have really wanted him dead. Another thing he didn't understand was why she had even bothered saving him. He had left her at the farm. He had known she was at Woodberry but just left her there too. When she came back to the prison he'd hurt her, purposely. But still she saved him. And that almost got her killed. Hell, he might still have got her killed. She could still die. Rick cringed at the thought. He **was not** going to let **anyone** hurt her again. Never. He had promised her and he was a man of his word. He carried on with his patrol of the fences before heading back inside.

Inside almost all of the group were sat at the tabled eating their meals. On one table was Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Beth and Judith. On another was Carol and Michonne. On the one next to that was Daryl, Axel and Carl. He couldn't see Andrea anywhere and guessed she must have still been in the shower. He went to the cupboards to find out an old can of soup. Once he had made his meal he set off to walk to Carl, Daryl and the ex-prisoners table when out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde figure he thought to still be showering. She was at least three tables away from everybody else and was at the table closest to the wall, looking down at her bowl of what looked to be some type of canned vegetables. Rick halted then. He decided Carl would be fine talking to the men so he headed towards her.

"Andrea?" He asked once he was stood next to her. She looked up then, slightly started.

"Yeah"

"Why aren't you sat with anyone?"

She shrugged at the question "Maggie hates me because I let Beth do what she wanted back at the farm. Michonne says I chose a warm bed over a friend. Earlier Carl said I'm not with your group still. That kinda rules out every table."

"Carl said what?" He asked, already planning on giving his son an earful.

"Erm.. Nothing.." She could see the anger on Ricks face already and didn't want to cause anymore trouble with Carl.

"Andrea.." He said almost warningly.

"You're sitting over there, ask him yourself."

"If he's upsetting you-"

"Rick, I'm fine. I promise. I'm fine with not being in your group, I'm fine with everyone hating my guts, I'm fine with the Governor if he comes to finish me off.. I'm fine, Rick. Just fine"

Then all of a sudden he was in that position again. He wanted to kiss her to shut her up. Instead he pulled a chair over next to hers. "I'm not fine with any if that and I'm not fine with you thinking like that" He put his bowl down on the table. "I'm not going to let you think like that"

"Rick.. Answer this honestly, okay?" She paused for a second "If you had to kill one to save the other one who would you kill off. Me or Carol?"

"I.. Er.. Andrea don't-"

"Answer"

"I don't know.. Andrea please don't do this"

"Okay, Me or Daryl?"

He paused. He hated to admit it but Daryl could hunt and feed his kids.. So he'd probably keep Daryl alive, but just so his kids would be okay. He wouldn't ever tell someone that he'd kill them though, not if they were innocent ".. I don't know" he said looking down. He didn't want to see her face. He felt like complete shit. _Why is she doing this?_ He thought

"Me or Michonne?"

"I.. I don't know.." He hated what she was doing, what was the point?

"Me or Hershel?"

Hershel saved Carl, he was a doctor, he could save people. He would probably save Hershel.. But Andrea had saved him too. He kept his head down. "... Andrea, please..."

"Rick, answer" She ordered

"No.. I don't know..."

"Me or the Governor?"

He didn't even have to think. He didn't know why she even bothered asking him. "The Governor"

"Hm, bullshit. Me or Carl?"

He'd keep Carl safe, every time. He knew she already knew the answer so he didn't bother trying to blag his way out of it "Carl's my son.." She just looked at him and that was enough for him to know what she wanted him to say "You.."

"Me or Judith?"

He'd keep Judith alive, obviously. She was his baby "You.."

"I'm not worth anything, not even worth being alive, I know, and now I've pretty much got you to realise it too" she stated simply before Rick heard her getting up from her chair. The only sign that she was ever even there was the bowl of food that she had left. He was hungry, really hungry since he hadn't ate for at least six, maybe even seven hours, so he decided to eat his soup quick then go and find Andrea.

Half an hour later he walked up to her cell only to find it empty. But it wasn't really that that scared him, it was that the knife she had brought was gone too, and he still had her gun. He quickly made his way outside of the prison then and glanced around. At the sight he was met with his blood ran cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-**

**Just so you know I'm so so so so (X1496) sorry for not updating this. I thought I did last Sunday but evidently not. For my story ****_What doesn't kill you I've_**** nearly got the next chapter for that doe too.**

**:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-**

The main gate had been opened. It was shut now but he could tell it had been opened by the way it wasn't shut as he would have closed it. A few walkers bodies littered the floor too. As soon as he saw this he ran back inside.

Once he made it to his cell he strapped on his holster and made sure he had ammo and his knife. As he headed back to the door he pulled Daryl to one side. He made a promise to her. He was pretty sure had broke it by now. He must've broke it when he actually answered her question.

"Wha's the matter, boss?" Daryl asked.

"Andrea's left. Tell the others and Carl where I've gone. I'll be back by morning, 'till then you're in charge Rick answered, and without another word he set off in a jog to gate. He carefully opened it and then closed it properly. He looked towards the floor. There were clear fresh footprints in the ground. By the looks of how they were formed she was running too. He quickly tailed off after them, hoping she wasn't hurt. After all, a doctor had said she would die in a few days if she didn't eat, and she still hadn't been eating _that_ much. And she had a psychotic murderer after her. She'd be dead in a week.

* * *

Andrea just ran, she didn't even know where to, she just ran. Her eyes were still blurry with tears but she didn't want to feel sorry for herself anymore and she didn't want to bother anybody else. So what if she got killed, nobody wanted her, Amy was dead, her mom and dad were both dead, all of her friends that she had ever had were dead, Dale was dead. So she couldn't see what was wrong with her being dead too.

Just then Andrea heard a vehicle pull up nearby. She glanced over to the noise and upon seeing a familiar truck of which she knew belonged to Woodberry she bolted into the treeline. Sure she wanted to die, but give •him• the pleasure of killing her? She'd rather finish herself off by herself. She saw a small building nearby and headed for it.

She ran inside the dark room. The blonde could hear walkers but they didn't seem too close. She made her way behind what she guessed to be an oil drum and ducked down just as she heard the door open again. The quiet sound of the safety being switched on a gun could be heard as the still-human footsteps grew closer. So, what were her options? Run and get shot or stay and get shot. The footsteps were right behind her when she began to move to run. As she stood up a gunshot rang out and a sharp pain coursed through Andreas arm, causing her to yelp in pain and almost tumble over.

"Shit! Andrea?" Ricks voice spoke out into the darkness as he moved closer to her vague silhouette.

She felt him near and stepped back again. "Rick, leave. Now! The Governor and the walkers'll have both heard that."

"I'm not leaving without you" He replied. He point blank was **not** going to leave her again, he'd already dine that two times too many.

"This is not a discussion. You are leaving. You have something to live for. You have Carl and Judith and the _whole_ group. I've not got _anything_ left to live for" She said taking another step backwards. She hand her hand over the spot the bullet had skimmed her arm and could feel it bleeding.

_Fuck it_. Rick then thought. If she thought she didn't have a reason to try and live he'd give her one straight up. He carefully but quickly put his hand forward and tilted her chin up. He took a step forward and kissed her on the lips. Once he pulled away again he guessed Andrea simply wore a look of surprise judging by her sudden silence.

"Andrea?" Rick asked again. No reply. The sound of a couple of nearby walkers hungry for their next meal made Rick reach for one of the blondes hands and start running to the door.

Outside in thinning daylight he slammed shut the heavy metal door. He looked down to his hand and saw it dripping in blood. Then his gaze moved over to Andreas also bloody hand and then to her ripped, blood-soaked sleeve.

"Were you-" He asked, instantly thing of the worse.

"Bit? No. You just shot me, remember?" She replied flatly as she covered the wound over again. "We need to go. Did you come on foot?" He nodded. He was just staring at her bloody arm. The bullet hit her and she didn't even complain. He didn't understand how he'd hit her though. He simply pulled the trigger out of instinct, not even taking aim beforehand. "We can't go through the road, I saw a truck from Woodberry. They'd defiantly shoot me and probably you too." The man being spoken to didn't reply. How did she not care? After being hit through a bulletproof vest he knew it hurt, never mind being full on shot. "Rick!" Andrea then said louder to the ex-officer.

That brought him out of his trance and he looked up to her face. Her cheek was still red but was starting to heal over better than before already. "Yeah. We'll go though the woods. Stay close."

The sky was black and starless once the pair were out of the trees again. The journey they took was at least two hours longer than going though the road but at least they were safe. About halfway through the trek Rick had cut both of Andreas shirts sleeves off too. He folded up the clean one and told her to hold it over the wound and the bloody one he tied around it to form a makeshift bandage. Since then the pair hadn't interacted much. Randomly Rick looked behind him once they were out of the trees only to find Andrea stood staring up at the sky about ten metres him. He walked over to her again. "What are you doing?"

She then looked over for a second as he spoke but then looked back up "Have you ever heard Black Treacle? I think it was by Arctic Monkeys or some band like that."

"What? No, why?" She really confused him at times. What did that have to do with anything?

"Amy use to like that song. It says about someone telling the stars they can't come out so they hid. It just seems fitting tonight."

Rick looked up then too. It really was completely black. Before when it was a starless night there were still airplanes to light up the sky. "Yeah.. I guess it does" By the time he looked back over again she was gone once more. She was a few yards ahead of him. He jogged the short distance to her side.

Within an hour the pair were both settled back into the prison. Not that Rick actually left Andreas side since their return. Andrea had forced Rick not to tell anyone about the 'Incident' as she referred it as that left her with a flesh wound, her reasoning that the group might think she had deserved getting shot or that they might think Rick had lost it and just tried to kill her. He had accepted the offer after a while once he realised she wasn't backing down but only on the terms that she let him keep a check on it, having had first aid training when he was in the police force.

Upon closer inspection and once the blood had been wiped away Rick could tell the wound was only a little more than two centimetres long and was luckily only a slight scrape. He'd bandaged her arm up and then led her straight to the kitchen.

"You didn't eat earlier and you've lost blood" Rick stated to the blonde. And for once she didn't put up a fight. But she also looked at him in a way he hadn't seen her look at him before. It wasn't the stereotypical Andrea if-you-boss-me-around-I'll-shove-a-gun-up-your-ass look. It was different. The closest match he'd seen her looking at anyone like that was Judith.. But it was still a look far different from that even... Hell, maybe Andrea had feelings for him too.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea ate as instructed and Rick left, mumbling something about needing to talk to Daryl and Carl. As she ate the long ago expired can of food she sat in deep silence, in deep thought. _Why the hell did he do that? _was one of the main things that ran through her mind. She'd ran off, he shot her, then he kissed her. How in the world was she suppose to know what to do? She knew she thought he was a good leader and a good father. She knew he had left her for dead twice. She knew he was handsome. She knew she liked Rick. She just didn't know if it was in **that** way. Truthfully, the blonde didn't dare look at him too much at the farm or even before that in fear Lori would have a bitch fit on her and set Shane on her or something stupid the lines of that. Hell, she didn't even know if he liked **her** in that way. He could've just been trying to get her to stop being so damn stubborn for once. At least in worked. Sort of. Now she's just plain confused. What if Rick turned out like Phillip? He was charming once, loving even. But she **knew** Rick.. He wouldn't turn out like that.. Hopefully... He wouldn't just chew her up then spit her out like **he **did.

As her mind recalled the events of her final days at Woodberry she shivered.._ Nobody deserved a goodbye like that._

Upon finishing her meal the blonde placed the bowl into the sink. She let her fingers then feel gently along the rough, jagged line that had ended up in her having half an ear. She knew the wound on her thigh was almost completely healed. She could feel the make was starting to heal now too, however slowly.

* * *

_The Governor had his hands on her, pushing her into a chair. The smirk that often haunted her nightmares was there. He had an icy grip on her and in the dull light she could distinguish his face. She screamed and thrashed about as he tightened something around her wrists. Then her legs. He pushed her shoulders back into chair as she continued to struggle. "Andrea!" Phillip spoke.. Only it wasn't Phillip, well it was, but it was Rick's voice. She could feel blood down her cheek, on her legs, but it was Rick speaking. "Andrea.. C'mon.. Wake up" She heard_

When she opened her eyes she was met by Rick's concerned face. She was ice cold and her arm ached, and her throat. "Andrea, it's okay. Okay? It's just a dream" She breathed heavily, "..Just a dream." He repeated quietly, as he had often done in a case of Carls more violent night terrors when he was younger.

For a reason she didn't quite know, Andrea bolted up and wrapped her arms around a newly-startled Rick. She hugged him like her life depended on it. Tentatively, the former sherif held her back, rubbing her back in small circles with his thumb. "You okay now?" He asked quietly into her ear.

She nodded, but didn't let go.

Minutes later they had moved in the dark so they both sat against the wall, their backs against the concrete as their legs dangled over the side of the bed. Andrea had her head rested on Ricks shoulder but hadn't uttered a word still. The sound of her voice was so quiet Rick almost missed what she said. ".. Stay with me?" She asked.

He hesitated. It wasn't exactly everyday you got put in the situation of sleeping in the same bed as someone you weren't quite sure what kind of relationship you had with. He instantly regretted this moment of silence because he then realised the blonde sat next to him would use that same time to beat herself up.

"Sorry" She said quickly, moving away from his shoulder "That was rude. Stupid. I.. I shouldn't have asked. Forget I asked.." She looked down as a dog would do when they were caught chewing up a piece of expensive furniture.

"Lay down" Rick then told her as he moved slightly so she could. She did so wordlessly. He then laid next to her, brushing a couple of strands of blonde hair away from her face as he also pulled her blanket up. "Don't think like that" She looked up slightly then. Her green-blue eyes met his crystal blue ones. Suddenly feeling self conscious Andrea hid her cut up cheek again with her hair. "Don't do that either.." He told her quietly "Your beautiful. That scar just shows you're beautiful and strong"

Andrea then tilted her head up slightly and gave him a millisecond-long kiss on the lips "Shut up Rick. You're starting to sound like you belong in a cheesy chick flick." She said quietly, her smirk ever present.

* * *

**I am aware that this chapter is ****_kinda_**** a little short but oh well.. I'm actually planning the next chapter to have a bit of a time skip and that _will defiantly _be good if I get the rest of the story line together.And, I know I mentioned this in 'For Better or Worse' but once again oh well, in case anybody is interested, I'm starting to write an AU GlennXAmy The Walking Dead fic. **


	6. Up for adoption

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi, I've been going though a lot recently but if anyone would like to adopt this story just message me and I'll give you the details. Sorry :)/strong/p 


End file.
